


Sueños

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindshipping, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: En sueños se nos olvida la realidad. En sueños somos libres.





	Sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382192) by [nana_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana). 



> ¿Que tal? Este es mi primer intento de traducción, perdónenme si no acerté con los acentos. ¡Ojalá les guste!

Por la noche, Yuugi soñó de monstruos, nieblas, y magia. Él soñó de amor y la caricia dulce de una mano sobre su cachete. En la luz del día, cuando la cortina de espejismo se alzaba de su cabeza, él despertó y parpadeo con confusión. Sus pensamientos desordenados paraban de moverse y se dio cuenta de que sólo soñaba. Él se rió. Levantándose de la cama con una magnitud sorprendente de pereza, Yuugi sonrió y hablo.

–Amigo, nunca creerás lo que acabo de soñar... –Las palabras le fallaron y el silencio cayó a su alrededor, embolado y ahogado. Él podía oír pájaros silbar afuera de su ventana. Abajo, en la cocina, su madre hacia ruido y cantaba, sus dulces tonos llegando hasta la puerta.

Sin embargo, el silencio en el cuarto de Yuugi se estiraba eternamente y la sonrisa en su rostro se disolvió. Miro hacia el escritorio, a la silla que estaba ahí. Estaba vacía como su cabeza. Sin pensar, puso la mano en su estómago, sorprendido cuando tocó la tela de su camisa de dormir. Fijándose en su mano, Yuugi se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y suspiro lentamente. Su mano cayó a su pierna.

–Soñe contigo –él dijo en voz baja, pero no hubo respuesta. Nunca había. Estaba sólo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que tal hice? Por favor díganme si me equivoque con algo. Estoy tratando de aprender como escribir en español y apreciaré cualquier cosa que se les ocurre. ¡Gracias!


End file.
